Beacon Varsity Blues
by unliikelycat
Summary: A RWBY High School AU. These characters are much deeper than what they appear to be. With diverse interactions, fun shenanigans, and a little bit of that high school angst...Freshmen year at Beacon High looks like a wild ride. Includes a study group fail, homecoming soccer match disaster, theater craziness, dance dance revolution, and a student election for the history books.
1. Nora Valkyrie

_Disclaimer: Roosterteeth owns RWBY._

A/N: This is a long fanfiction, it won't update regularly (working a full-time job and studying), it will have at most two more popular ships(if even that) but the rest will be rarepairs of all types(FF, MF, MM). So you've been warned. Just know that if I choose to write about two characters together, it will have romantic buildup. So essentially, I am telling you it will be a slowburn. Have a lovely day.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Nora Valkyrie**

Nora opened her eyes and saw it was another bright and beautiful morning. It wasn't just any morning. It was thee morning. She leapt out of bed, throwing off her pink quilt and ran to the window and threw it open. Breathing in the fresh air, she glanced across at the house next door. The window adjacent to her own, still dark. She lifted an eyebrow and smirked. It was only a short stretch across from the two houses and she took that to her full advantage most days. She took the small steel ladder and plopped it down on her neighbor's ledge. She crawled across still in her pink pajamas with major bedhead but he wouldn't care. Rapping on the window, she heard an enormous groan followed by a few mutters. Soon enough the blinds were drawn to reveal Ren, her best friend with dark circles under his eyes. He frowned through the glass. Nora puffed up her lip and showed him the best puppy dogs she could offer.

"Nora," he said with an edge in his tone as he opened the window and let her into the dark room. Even though the room was dark, she knew the layout of the furniture by heart. His bed was below the window so it made for a soft landing spot from the ladder.

"What Ren?" she asked as he helped her down, gripping her hand as she plopped onto his bed. Ren's cat, Mr. Mushu hissed and jumped off the bed. "Sorry, Mushu." she said as she waved at the gray fluff ball.

"I can get up perfectly fine on my own." he huffed as he stretched then crossed his arms. She just grinned at him.

"Oh really?" she paused as she glanced at him. He ruffled his black hair and sighed. "I knew it, you can't. Plus, you love my morning wake up calls. Anyways, do you know what day it is!?" she jumped up and down, the bed squeaking. Ren straightened his white shirt and let out another sigh.

"The first worst day of the next four years of hell?" he replied as he put on his glasses. Nora glanced around the room. Not much had changed over the years. Plain white walls, modern black furniture, and beautiful paintings of vibrant color stacked up in corners and on the walls.

"You need to stop being such a negative Nancy!" she punched him gently in the arm. He rubbed the spot, letting out a chuckle.

"I am only stating facts here. 20% of the Vale population develop depression during the ages 12 to 17. And those statistics are old, it may even be more than that. I am just bracing myself for the possibility... Not saying that I expect to be the 20%. It is just a precaution," He opened his white wardrobe and started to sort through clothes.

"We won't be the 20%, I promise you that. Plus, high school can't be that bad," she rolled her eyes up to ceiling as she thought about the negative side of upper education. She shook her head. Nope, he had to be positive because today was the first day. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something. It was a new painting on the easel and she walked over to examine it. It was a lotus flower with pale pink petals.

"Nora, you better get ready." he said from behind her. Ren gestured to the clock. Her eyes blinked rapidly and then scurried out the window and across the ladder in no time flat.

"Gran made pancakes and the granola you like! Better be over soon!" she shouted across the narrow space. Ren smiled. She pulled the ladder in.

"Of course, just remember to leave some syrup for me." he said. She laughed at that because her Gran's blueberry syrup was to die for and she could probably live off of it if it weren't so sugary. They shut their windows and closed their curtains. Nora stared at the mess that was her room. She frowned at the clothes were thrown carelessly about and saw the various items that were her options. She chewed at the inside as her cheek as she threw open her closet. It wasn't any better. Something pink, something girly but edgy. She pulled out a light pink floral dress and ran across the room and took off the black leather jacket off of her desk chair. She squealed for glee and threw the perfect outfit on and slipped into her pink combat boots. She ran across the room to the bathroom where she fluffed her hair and went through her hygiene routine. From her makeup to her outfit, Nora knew today would be perfection. She'd prove to Ren that there was nothing to worry about.

She grabbed her duffel bag and ran down the steps. They creaked under her weight, years of her thumping up and down them had done them in. She smelled the comforting smell of pancakes. Gran stood there in front of the oven flipping the pancakes with one hand in the cast iron pan like a chef. The Valkyrie Women were known to be strong and gran proved it in the kitchen. The grandmother was short but broad with muscle and brawn. Her tan skin weathered from years in the sun and her gray long hair did not make her look old but added to her kind, youthful appearance. Nora kissed her on the back of the head.

"Morning, gran! How's the weather?" Nora asked as she sat down at the table that was set for three. The silverware was polished and the plates were china. Fresh grown flowers filled the room with a lovely scent. Gran had always insisted they eat with class. Ren came through the kitchen door, finally somewhat awake. He wore his usually which was a loose white tunic over some colored skinny jeans. Today's color was green. He carried his French press with him.

"Morning, Valkyries." He said with a smile as he set the coffee on the table.

"Gran was about to give the weather report," Nora said as her eyes followed the large plate of flapjacks in her grandmother's hand to the table. Ren sat down beside Nora and plunged the coffee then poured it into gran's blue china cup. Gran nodded a thank you.

"Alright, it will be a sunny day and the most excellent day for me to have a martini watching my shows. For you two, the most flawless day for the first day of high school." Gran replied as she served each one of them two pancakes.

"See! How could today be bad?" Nora said elbowing Ren. He laughed and shook his head.

"I suppose with a positive forecast such as that it will be a good day." Ren replied. They ate their breakfast and then headed to the bus stop where they saw several other familiar faces. Yang and Jaune were there discussing something.

"Yang and Jaune!" Nora waved as Ren and she strode up. Yang waved. Nora smiled at least someone was enthusiastic for school as much as she was. Jaune slumped forward and breathing out a sigh. Yang patted him on the back.

"Err…Jaune?" Ren said. Jaune lifted his head, a look of defeat written upon his features.

"It's horrible!" Jaune groaned. Yang gestured to both of them not to say anything. Nora looked around for Ruby but she was nowhere in sight. Ren sat the distressed Jaune down on the bus bench while Yang and Nora scooted closer together.

"So, what's the deal?" Nora whispered into Yang's blond curls.

"His mother insisted on afterschool tutoring or else he'd be homeschooled." Yang whispered back, she turned and looked at Jaune again to see if he was listening. "His older sisters are relentless." Nora mouthed 'yikes' then asked the question in the back of her mind.

"Where's Ruby?" she asked. Yang had told her all about how Ruby had gotten to skip a grade due to her advanced level in homeschooling.

"Oh, she's doing the morning sprints at school already. Let me tell you, I thought I was excited for high school but once she found out she could skip a grade because of my dad's homeschooling, she wouldn't stop talking." Yang and Nora continued their conversation on the bus where they saw many familiar faces from middle school and a few not so familiar ones. Ren sat across the aisle from her, she watched him comfort Jaune. Jaune however pressed his face against the bus window and muttered to himself the entire way. Ren read one of his worn paperbacks then. Yang already engaged in a different conversation with Coco Adel, a sophomore who had ruled middle school with style while she was there. "Ugh, I can't believe the school voted her as student body president! It infuriates me! The school is now running like a military camp," Coco said. Nora's eyes grew wide. There was no way. She ignored the conversation, thinking positive thoughts. Turning, Nora surveyed the rest of the bus and overall it seemed to be a pretty tame group of kids. This day was going to be alright. They arrived at Beacon High School and Nora could not stop from grinning. She'd conquer high school, and make it out with happy memories. She had her crew and there was nothing stopping her from being the queen of her castle, her piece of life.


	2. Weiss Schnee

_Disclaimer: Roosterteeth owns RWBY._

A/N: This is a long fanfiction, it won't update regularly (working a full-time job and studying), it will have at most two more popular ships(if even that) but the rest will be rarepairs of all types(FF, MF, MM). So you've been warned. Just know that if I choose to write about two characters together, it will have romantic buildup. So essentially, I am telling you it will be a slowburn. Have a lovely day.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Weiss Schnee**

Weiss regretted many things in her life but turning down Atlas Academy was not one of them. Her father probably regretted to let her choose her schooling after she won that little award for singing at a charity ball. She sat back in the limousine seat, resting her eyes. She'd finally get to see her boyfriend who she hadn't seen in two months since that fateful summer night that he'd kissed her under the stars. They had had nonstop texting since then and the occasional call when she could risk it. With Whitley lurking around, she could never be safe. Her scheming brother always had something up her sleeve and if he knew she was secretly long-distance dating the guy from the ice cream shack at their summer home, Weiss would be so dead. Not that she left Atlas for a boy because that would be idiotic. Weiss dreaded the thought of Atlas Academy even if her two friends were there. Nothing would could make the glaring eyes and gossiping better just because she was the software tycoon's daughter. Jacques Schnee made computers and phones. It wasn't like he possessed godlike power. No, she would always be _his_ daughter there. She wanted to make a name for herself. She glanced out the window and saw the school was in sight.

"Stop! Stop the car." She frantically yelled. The chauffeur screeched the limousine to a halt. "I can walk. Please." She begged. The chauffeur pulled over and she got out of the elitist car and tried to act natural as she could. There were a few high schoolers lurking around but she ignored them as she walked the rest of the way. Her wedged heels made a thunking noise on the sidewalk as she neared the open gates of Beacon High. Her outfit was hopefully normal. Maybe? She had thrown on a white blouse with a periwinkle skirt. Tugging at the lace of her skirt, he gazed out at the schoolyard. It was filled with kids talking and enjoying their last few moments of summer. She noticed her boyfriend, good-looking with his blue hair and sunglasses. He talked to a few of his friends including that blond haired goof who had spilled a slushy all over her white summer dress. It had made her so angry until Neptune had let her borrow his handkerchief. There was a crowd so she managed to squeeze through a few groups to get near the fountain where he was hanging out. She was about to call out…When suddenly, she heard a high pitched voice and something shoved into her.

"Yang! Over here!" Weiss fell into the grass face first. What had just happened? This was not happening. Just think it over, maybe this is just a dream. Her knees and elbows hurt and a sign of pain meant this was a very sorry reality.

"Oh my grimm! I am so sorry!" a hand grabbed her arm and helped her up. She stared into the face of her attacker. A silver eyed girl with short black and red hair stared back. She looked a little young to be attending here. The girl was sweaty and dressed in a track uniform with the Beacon colors, black and green.

"Get your sweaty hands off me! You've done enough." Weiss huffed as she looked down at her now dirt covered self. She picked up her red book bag and saw her phone now had a broken screen. Great, just great. Her father was going to kill her for breaking his newest model of Schnee phone on the first day of school. Weiss stuffed it in her skirt pocket as she examined her wounds.

"I'm really sorry!" the girl squeaked, the girl did not have a mark on her. She stood there really not knowing what to do. A few kids snickered at the sight. "I should have been watching where I should have been going." She kept talking but Weiss choose to ignore the runt. Weiss gazed around looking for Neptune. There he was, she ran over, more like limped over to their group.

"I think you should help your girlfriend, Nep." Sage said glancing up in her direction. She waved as she approached. Neptune's back was to her.

"Girlfriend? You mean Weiss? We aren't dating. It was one kiss and I haven't seen her since. Plus you want to-" he turned around to see what the commotion was about then. "tie this good-looking guy down…" his voice faded and his eyes grew wide. Weiss stood there in shock. Of course, they weren't dating. They had never defined their relationship. It was just a kiss, just a hundred texts, and a few calls. She bit her lip and gave a tight lipped smile said a brief hi then stormed off towards the steps of the school. "Snow angel!" she heard echo over the gasps of kids near her but then the bell rang. Thank grimm, for that stupid bell. Everyone went inside towards the theater for assembly. Weiss, however, to hide out from humiliation and to cool herself down, went to the Nurse's office. Beacon's halls were stark white with dark green lockers lining them and carpeted with this hideous clockwork print. Whoever designed this school had odd tastes. After wandering around the main hall for a bit, keeping her head down, she arrived before the Nurse's office.

"James, I don't have time for your," she heard in her subconscious mind. Weiss too stuck in her thoughts, threw open the door and blinked at the sight. The nurse was having tea with the principal of Atlas. Did she choose to enter into a new realm of hell or what? Why did Atlas have to follow her around everywhere? They both stood up.

"Ms. Schnee, what happened?" Principal Ironwood said setting down the teacup. Weiss threw up her hands to stop him from saying more. The nurse whose nametag said Glynda was already getting some disinfectant and a few bandages.

"Principal Ironwood! It was just an accident on the quad. Nothing serious. I am just going to go to assembly after I visit the ladies' room. Pardon, my intrusion. It was so very nice to see you!" she stumbled over her words, grabbed the things from the nurse, and left. She knew Atlas didn't start until next week due to rich parents wanting to stay on vacation longer but this was the last place she expected to see the Atlas principal to be.

As soon as she reached the bathroom, she let out a heavy sigh. The room greeted her with silence. She checked under the stalls and then let out a tiny scream of frustration.

"Okay, Weiss. You can totally recover from this. Start fresh. It was high school. These things were expected to happen. Maybe you should have foreseen this but it will be okay." She muttered as she dapped some wet paper towels against her dirt and grass stained front side. At least she wouldn't be known as the rich girl. More like the girl who got dumped from her not boyfriend and fell flat on her face. The door opened and she saw the little red come bouncing in the bathroom. She glanced up and gave out a squeak as she saw Weiss. Weiss glowered her blue eyes at the girl. The girl ran out in the blink of an eye. Of course, she did. She maybe her father's daughter but Weiss Schnee needed no one to undermine her worth. She could stand on her own. She dabbed on the disinfectant and hissed. It hurt but this pain was only temporary, just like her broken heart.

People got over crushes and moved on. She could move on too. Walking towards assembly, she heard piano music. She stopped and followed the sound rather than attend the assembly where she most likely be the last one there. No, she had already given Beacon one huge impression that she would rather not add to. The music room was filled with the sound, a joyous and charming sound that made her smile even after the morning she had. Creeping in, she looked down the rows of plastic chairs placed in a semi-circle around the piano as a guy with orange hair played. Her heel made a thunk against the linoleum and suddenly the piano stopped. He banged down on the keys and trudged out of the room without saying a word.

"Nice going, heiress." She heard a cool voice from behind her. Startled, Weiss turned around to face a girl with long black hair who was laying across a piano bench behind a decommissioned piano. A book held in her hand flopped to her lap as she sat up.

"What? What did I possibly do?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Sounds are precious, to that kid. You broke his concentration." The girl said as she stretched.

"He still didn't need to be rude about it. And what about you?" she asked as she glanced the girl over. She was pretty, tan skin, a simple black outfit with a purple scarf accented her whole natural beauty vibe she had going for her.

"I was here long before he was plus the guy never notices a spectator as long as their quiet." The girl glanced down at Weiss's clunky shoes. Weiss sighed.

"I'm Weiss Schnee." She said as she offered her hand to the girl.

"Oh, I know. The name is Blake." The girl said as she got up and left with her book in hand. Weiss held out her hand a moment longer before letting it drop to her side. She collapsed on a plastic chair and almost fell over because of the awkward position. Maybe Atlas would have been better? She at least knew what to expect but Beacon was an entirely new minefield. _And_ she had already been caught in an explosion on her first day. How many other mines would she step on?


	3. Mercury Black

_Disclaimer: Roosterteeth owns RWBY._

 **A/N:** This is a long fanfiction, it won't update regularly (working a full-time job and studying), it will have at most two more popular ships(if even that) but the rest will be rarepairs of all types(FF, MF, MM). So you've been warned. Just know that if I choose to write about two characters together, it will have romantic buildup. So essentially, I am telling you it will be a slowburn. Have a lovely day.

 **Note:** For the sake of this AU Cinder is a junior and a year older than Team CFVY (since they are sophomores). Mercury and Emerald are sophomores also.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Mercury Black**

Mercury sat in assembly slouched over the chair as he watched the principal go on about how great it was to be here. How boring. The older blonde chick then introduced herself as vice principal and acting nurse since the nurse was sick. What kind of a name was Nurse Peach anyways? She sounded too much like a video game character than someone who knew something about medicine. His eyelids grew heavy and he nodded off only to be shoved by an elbow. He turned to see Emerald next to him with a scowl on her face.

"Cinder's turn is next." She hissed as she sat up straighter and placed her hands in her lap. Cinder got on stage and smiled out at the school.

"Thank you, Vice Principal Goodwitch for a lovely introduction. Hello, Beacon. I am your Student Council President and I am so thankful that you all voted for me. I shall as it is my duty make Beacon into a prestigiously run institution of learning. Our first event of the year is this year's homecoming soccer match against Haven. May you all attend and support our rising soccer stars. Have a great year." Cinder sauntered off the stand and walked over to them, taking the empty seat beside Mercury. She leaned over. "I suggest the disciplinary representative try not to fall asleep." Mercury sucked in a breath and nodded.

Soon after the assembly was dismissed Cinder gathered Mercury and Emerald in an empty classroom. "An update on our plan, Mercury you don't need to take care of the princess any longer. Give her detention for skipping out on assembly and she'll be a pariah. Her social reputation is demolished after that debacle this morning. However, you need to destroy that ginger allstar. I have a bad feeling that she will try to make this school bow to her whims. Go." Mercury breathed in and walked towards the door. He overheard Cinder discussing social functions with Emerald. He laughed under his breath. That is what you get when you wanted to be secretary that you would die for it, Emerald. He trudged down the halls as students slid out of his way. Cinder had convinced old Ozpin to adopt a student council and to save on budgeting make it among few members. Ozpin occupied in his own thoughts had agreed. The victory was theirs even before the first student election. He found the princess as she walked spaced out and limping down the hall. He took out his pad, scribbled the detention down and slapped it on her forehead.

"OW!" she yelled. She took off the pink slip, read it then glared at him. "Seriously, a detention?" she asked.

"You didn't attend the assembly." He shrugged his shoulders, shoved past the petite girl. He heard her mutter, 'this day couldn't possibly get any worse.' He went to history class and saw a bunch of people crowding around a certain redhead. They gushed at her and he scooted in. Cardin was sitting behind her and he looked annoyed. Mercury gave him the eye and Cardin smiled at him giving into a low laugh. Perfect. Cinder had gathered intel on the freshmen class and even got some freshmen lackeys in the process. Cardin and his gang would 'discipline' students and Mercury in turn would turn a blind eye to it. They had to rule the school in fear under a guise of discipline. Destroy the school from the inside out just as Cinder had said. He sat down next to Cardin and waited for the fireworks to begin.

Class started as soon as the teach walked in and started to speak at a fast pace. His green hair, his shirt, and trousers were a mess. He spoke so fast that it was hard to keep up with for even an A+ notetaker like Ciel Soliel who was struggling next to him. After sitting there a while, he gave Cardin the signal. Cardin crumbled up several pieces of paper and launched it at the redhead. She turned around perturbed but said nothing. After a few moments, Cardin did it again. She looked over her shoulder this time, glaring at the guy. Cardin launched paperball after paperball until she whipped around.

"Stop it!" she said, a little too loud. The history teacher stopped.

"Is there something a matter?" he said gazing over his glasses. The entire class was silent. Pyrrha was silent for a moment but as soon as she opened her mouth, Cardin cut her off.

"Oh, Pyrrha here was just saying you talk so fast that she couldn't see how anyone could actually learn anything in this class," Cardin snickered. Mercury thought it was a pretty good lie but it could have used some refinement.

"No, I didn't!.." Pyrrha said as everyone looked at the two of them. No one was going to speak up.

"That's not," another redhead said as she rose her hand. Her short hair bobbed around her face, her blue eyes full of hope. Mercury would crush her too. He cut her off.

"It isn't exactly what happened but it's close enough," Mercury said as he sat up. "Sorry for interrupting class, you may continue. I find it fascinating what you teach and no matter at what pace you teach it at." He grinned to Pyrrha who had a confused look on her face. The bell rang soon after that and Mercury sauntered out. The soccer champ no sooner tapped him on his shoulder.

"What was that about?" she asked. Mercury shrugged.

"This is a warning from the queen herself, be aware of your place. Or else she'll kill your reputation." Mercury stretched his arms behind his head. "See you on the soccer field, champ." He walked off down the hall and caught the other two skippers. The girl with raven hair glanced up at him over her book and held out her palm.

"Give it to me," she said. He handed her the pink slip and she sauntered off. He was caught off guard by her awareness but continued on anyways looking for the blind guy. The orange haired guy walked around with his guiding cane with Cinder's rival. Coco Adel was a number one on Cinder's hit list. The girl was dressed to the nines, he'd give her that much. She wore her shades down, wore a slim fitting button up shirt, dress jacket, and jeans with some height defying black boots. Mercury walked about and handed her the detention slip.

"Tell your boyfriend that he's got detention for skipping assembly." He grinned at her. She slid her shades up. She gazed at the pink slip and then up at him.

"I can hear," Fox said as he gazed in Mercury's direction. Coco stepped in front of him.

"Really? You stoop that low. Anyways, he's my friend not my boyfriend. But you wouldn't know the difference, now would you? No friends mcgee." She snorted. He bit his lip not wanting to respond to that statement. He turned and watched her leave. Pyrrha was still staring at her the floor. Coco patted the soccer champ on the shoulder. "Chin up, buttercup. It'll get better." Coco chimed as she flipped her sunglasses down and turned to look back at Mercury. "Her reign will end soon enough." Mercury clenched his fists and passed Emerald on the way to his next class. The green haired girl knew something was up with him.

"What is it?" she asked. He shifted his eyes to the side.

"Coco just declared war." Mercury said. Emerald laughed.

"No worries, Cinder is letting me take care of the fashionista." Emerald said as she smiled. Mercury breathed a sigh. Cinder knew the risk of letting a sophomore like Coco roam around, of course, she had a plan. However, leaving it to Emerald was another problem. He couldn't worry about that for now. He had a lunchroom detention to look forward to and so many more detention slips to hand out. The day was only just beginning.


End file.
